


The Night The World Was Lost

by Gerhunkle



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Child Abuse, F/M, Kidnapping, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 07:30:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6275281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gerhunkle/pseuds/Gerhunkle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was five when he was taken. Five years old. Such a bright child, now gone, like extinguishing a candle. Now Annaleise, feeling empty is ready to give up hope. It had been nine years since then, and well, she's getting ready to move on. Until the day she met the others. Others like her. Others who lost children. </p><p>While she's doing that, Kristof and the other 'Lost Ones' are staging an escape. After years of isolation, they are ready to leave, to find those they were taken from. After all those years however, Kristof and company have powers unlike any others. Powers of the supernatural.</p><p>((This is not associated with the tv show Supernatural. Just sayin.))</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Night The World Was Lost

**Author's Note:**

> Due to abandoning my other works, I will try to keep updating every two weeks. About.
> 
> Annaleise-Austria  
> Eliza-Hungary  
> Kristof-KugelMugel  
> Chiquita and Claudio-Ocs of mine. Old ones.

The woman’s voice was loud and jarring in the park. “Kristof? Kristof?!” The boy she was calling was not responding. Panic swept through the woman. Kristof never did this. He always came when called. Always.Her steps became faster, then breaking into a run. She dashed around, calling the boy’s name frantically. Silence. People glanced in her direction,giving her strange looks. She ran up to anyone that could talk, whipping out a picture of her young boy. “Have you seen him?” They would shake their heads and mutter when her back was turned. Kristof was not hard to miss, stark white hair and indigo eyes. 

She caught a break with a small girl walking her dog. The girl’s bright blue eyes showed recognition when she had seen the picture. “Miss, that boy..he went into a black car, with a tall man. Ver’ tall miss.” Annaleise nodded quickly, a little too quick. “I didn’t do anything cuz I think that was his dad.”

Annaliese thanked the girl and trotted back to her car, trying not to panic. The eyes she shared with her son-in colour- were clouded with worry. Her son was only five, much too young to understand what was happening to him. What would they do to him? Would he survive? Would they find his small body, eyes seeing nothing, cold as ice? Annaliese shook those thoughts from her head. The Austrian woman hoped-prayed- that he would be found quickly, safe and sound. 

That hope stayed with her as she went to the police station. She ran in, stopping for breath at the receptionist’s desk. “Missing person. I have a missing person.” The lady at the desk nodded. “Miss, please fill this out and wait in Room 3.” As she spoke, she handed Annaleise a clipboard with a form on it and pointed to the hallway she was to walk down.

Her body was tense as the Austrian woman waited for the police officer to come back in. “You said your son was missing?” Annaleise nodded. “What can you tell us about him?”“He’s very obedient. Terrified of being alone, after someone broke into the house… and beat him” The officer gestured for her to go on, a pained look on his face. “Very thin and delicate looking, although he is quite the tough one. Speaks only German. White hair, purple-blueish eyes.Loves to draw and paint.” At this point her voice was rising. “Please you have to find him! He’s the only person I have left!”Aside from Eliza, but at this point her mind wasn’t functioning.

“Ma’am. Please calm down, I’m sure your son just wandered off.” The police officer said, a hint of annoyance in his tone. “Calm down?!? How can I do that? A tiny little boy does not wander off! Espically not Kristof! He was taken in a black car! Here’s a picture of him, it was taken three weeks ago on his birthday!”The photo showed a grinning boy with short white braids, his eyes a indigo-purple colour. The officer sucked in a breath sharply, as this small boy was most probably dead by now. No use telling her that. It would only make her more hysterical.

“When did this happen?” The man asked Annaleise. Her hands twiddled, as if she was unsure of herself. Which she was. “Not to long ago, half and hour? Forty minutes?” The officer nodded absentmindedly. “We’ll do everything we can. We will notify you if we find anything. You may now leave miss. We have all your contact information.” 

When Eliza entered the house he shared with Annaleise, he did not hear the smattering of German like usual coming from the mother to son, or even the tinkling of the piano on some child’s song. All she heard was a mix of crying, and the saddest music he had ever heard in his entire life. It had made his heart want to shatter. When he closed the door, the piano stopped and a tear-streaked Annaleise entered the foyer, he wondered what the actual fuck was going on. 

Her hair was disheveled and her eyes her dull, not the bright glow she used to have. At that point Eliza figured something was very, very wrong.“Kristof…he was…kidnapped.” She spat the words like they were poison, like they were physically painful to hear. That little boy was the joy in Annaliese’s life, the reason she smiled. Whatever Eliza was holding fell to the floor, as if everything in his body was cold. That was most probably the worst news her heard in his life. The man felt sick to his stomach, and that was probably pale in comparison to what Annaleise was feeling. Her face was almost completely white, with only colour the blush she put on in the mornings. Even that was subdued. 

In a way, she reminded him of Gilbert, with her paleness and how she was taking this. How should someone react to having their only child abducted? There was no ‘right’ way to respond to news like that, only pain. Suffering. Depression. All Eliza hoped for was to find him, and quite fast. Otherwise…his head shook slightly as he pushed that thought out of his head. 

Meanwhile, the small boy, not saying a word or making a single noise, sat in a car, with a man driving and a hispanic woman sitting next to him, smiling. Kristof frowned. This woman was not his Mutti. His Mutti was so much prettier. And nicer. This woman hit him when he asked for her. His cheek still stung were she hit him. From that point on, he was silent. The little boy was afraid. Where were they going? Would they hurt him again? 

These strange people kept asking about things his mother-or he- could do. Kristof didn’t understand. Why not just call her? The boy didn’t know all that well anyways. Plus, the man really scared the shit out of Kristof. The little Austrian thought if he wasn’t driving, the man would hurt him. 

“Claudio, how much farther? The kids are getting restless.” Chiquita asked from the backseat. The small redhead asleep next to her was snoring softly, while the other child, the one with white hair, stared straight ahead, only blinking. The man checked his watch and glanced in the mirrors before changing lanes, before he answered her question. “I don’t know. We’ll be at the airport at quarter after 4, so the pickup can get the brats.” Chiquita nodded, petting the redhead’s hair softly. “Hush little ones, you’ll be safe where we’re taking you.”


End file.
